El Fantasma de la Ópera
by Ann Aseera
Summary: En la representación de El Fantasma de la Ópera, donde Elizabeta (Christine) comparte protagonismo con Roderich (Raoul) y Sadiq (Érik), parece haber alguien totalmente ajeno a ellos, un extraño muy conocido, que hará que Elizabeta se replantee muchas cosas. ¿Puede ser él el verdadero Fantasma de la Ópera? AU
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen. El Fantasma de la Ópera y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Para desgracia mía, ni Érik ni Prusia me pertenecen. Pero este fic tan awesome como ellos si.

**Dedicatoria:**_ Dedicado especialmente para Eire-sensei (que podéis encontrar en FanFiction como **IreneRodriguez**), que me hizo ese trailer tan awesome de mi fic Caught in the Pirate Ship._

**Prólogo**

Elizabeta miró el cartel con atención mientras se mordía las uñas. Tal vez podría… Sólo tal vez…

Después de comprobar que no había nadie que pudiera verla, arrancó el cartel, lo enrolló cuidadosamente y lo metió en su bolso. Tras esto, comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia su casa, dónde se encontró con sus compañeras de piso.

—Ya he llegado —anunció, dejando el bolso sobre la mesa.

—Has tardado más de lo normal —comentó Emma, saliendo de la cocina.

—Si. No sabes la cantidad de trabajo que tengo por delante aún. Por suerte, este es mi último año de universidad —suspiró.

—Bueno, estamos a punto de terminar la cena —intervino Lily, cantarinamente.

Las tres eran compañeras de un piso cerca de la Universidad en la que estudiaban, dónde vivían juntas.

Elizabeta era una joven de pelo castaño, ondulado y largo, con los ojos de color verde profundo, y era la mayor de las tres: ella estaba en su último año de Universidad. De origen húngaro, había viajado a Francia para cursar la Universidad gracias a una beca. Emma, también con los ojos verdes, siempre brillantes y vivos, era rubia con el pelo corto y medio ondulado, y una cinta en su cabeza lo adornaba. Emma estaba sólo un año por debajo de Elizabeta, y aunque era de origen belga, sus padres se habían mudado a Francia cuando apenas tenía tres años. La última, Lily, de ojos verde oscuro y con el pelo rubio apagado, liso y corto, adornado con un listón, era la menor, siendo ese su primer año universitario. Se había mudado a Francia con su hermano cuando cumplió los quince años, desde Suiza.

Las tres se repartían las tareas de la casa, al igual que el alquiler, y se habían convertido en buenas amigas. Emma conoció a Lily cuando ésta aún tenía dieciséis años, y a Elizabeta cuando empezó a buscar piso. Al final, se habían convertido en buenas amigas.

Una vez ya estaban cenando, Emma y Lily se dieron cuenta de que Elizabeta estaba más callada que de normal.

—¿Qué te pasa? —acabó preguntando Emma, tajante.

—Bueno… Sabéis que quedan sólo dos meses para terminar el curso, que en mi caso, es el último. Hoy estaba caminando hacia aquí, y me encontré esto. —Después de decirlo, se acercó a su bolso y sacó el cartel que había cogido anteriormente, enseñándoselo a sus amigas.

Lily sonrió y Emma suspiró. Ambas sabían el gusto de la castaña por el teatro. Elizabeta siempre había querido estudiar Artes Escénicas desde que era pequeña, pero sus padres se lo prohibieron, y se tuvo que decantar por otra carrera que también le gustara. Al final, había cogido Medicina, por la presión paterna. Pero harta de las presiones, y ante la posibilidad de una beca, no se lo había pensado y había ido a Francia a estudiar.

Pero el teatro siempre había sido su pasión. Y es que de eso se trataba el cartel: convocaban a gente para audicionar para los papeles de la obra que iba a ser interpretada, el Fantasma de la Ópera.

La información impresa en el cartel ya lo decía todo: ese fin de semana se celebrarían las audiciones. Estaba claro que Elizabeta se moría por intentarlo.

Emma sonrió y no pudo evitar reírse.

—Está bien, está bien. ¿Vas a hacerlo?

—Bueno, una vez asignados los papeles, los ensayos empezarían cuando yo ya hubiera terminado la Universidad —titubeó.

—Creo que deberías hacerlo —la animó LIly, sonriendo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Elizabeta, dudosa.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Este fin de semana son las audiciones, ¿cierto? ¡Te acompañaremos!

—¿Haréis eso por mi?

—Sabes que sí.

Las dos amigas asintieron, cada vez más sonrientes. Elizabeta suspiró, y se dejó caer. Estaba contenta de que sus amigas la apoyaran.

Pasó esa misma semana, y el hermano de Lily, Vash, por petición de s hermana, las llevó al teatro, en un viaje que duró tres horas. Una vez allí, Vash se fue a una cafetería cercana, mientras Lily, Emma y Elizabeta entraban.

—Estoy nerviosa —murmuró Elizabeta, frotándose las manos.

—Te saldrá genial —la animó Emma, mientras ella y Lily se sentaban en unas butacas y Elizabeta acudía detrás del escenario. Su nombre ya estaba apuntado en la lista, y sólo debía esperar a que la llamaran.

El productor principal, un hombre serio, rubio, de ojos verdes y unas cejas bastante gruesas, estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados. Tenía a dos hombres a su lado, que al parecer eran el coproductor y el director. Ambos estaban discutiendo, hasta que el primer hombre les dio algo y se quedaron callados.

El director era alto, rubio, de ojos azules y con gafas y parecía que rebosaba hiperactividad, con un aire juvenil. El coproductor parecía su némesis. También alto, aunque era rubio, a diferencia del tono oscuro del otro, el suyo parecía casi blanco; tenía los ojos morados y una nariz grande. Aunque el primero tenía los hombros anchos, el otro era mucho más corpulento, aunque mostraba una expresión infantil en su cara que no parecía muy acorde a su enorme figura.

La gente seguía haciendo las audiciones, hasta que llegó el momento de Elizabeta. Intento recordar el monólogo que se había preparado, y por un momento se quedó en blanco, y empezó a sudar frío, intentando tranquilizarse. En las butacas, vislumbró a sus amigas, que la miraban, confiadas, y Elizabeta sonrió.

Acordándose de todo perfectamente, y después de respirar hondo, la húngara empezó con su monólogo, poniendo todo su empeño y esfuerzo. Por fin, terminó, y después de un aplauso por parte de sus amigas, se inclinó levemente y salió del escenario, haciendo un esfuerzo por no correr.

Esa noche, ya en su piso, todo eran nervios para Elizabeta.

—Que te ha salido de maravilla —repetía Emma sin cesar, mientras Lily sonreía.

—¿Creéis que me elegirán? ¡Qué con un papel pequeño yo me conformo!

Pasó una semana, y, estando todas en casa, el móvil de Elizabeta comenzó a sonar. La húngara lo cogió rápidamente y Lily y Emma vieron como se ponía pálida. Apenas respondía con monosílabos a lo que fuera que le estaban diciendo. Al final, colgó el móvil, y la belga le exigió que le contara quien era.

—Me han cogido… —murmuró Elizabeta —. Me han cogido… Me han cogido para el papel de Chistine.

—Espera… ¡Estás hablando del teatro? —preguntó Lily, con los ojos abiertos. Elizabeta asintió.

—¡Dios mío! —Emma se lanzó a abrazarla —. ¡Pero ella es la protagonista! ¿Ves cómo podrías conseguirlo?

Lily se unió al abrazo mientras Elizabeta no podía parar de reír de la alegría.

Las instrucciones que le habían dado por teléfono habían sido claras. El teatro se interpretaría en la Ópera Garnier, el lugar que había inspirado la historia del Fantasma de la Ópera, aún siendo este ahora una academia musical. Esto a Elizabeta le parecía excitante. Las reglas eran claras. Los participantes entrarían en la Ópera, y no saldrían de allí hasta haber interpretado la obra. Los productores querían mantener en secreto el desarrollo de los ensayos, y ni siquiera los participantes habían recibido el guión hasta dos semanas antes de que comenzara el primer ensayo.

Elizabeta se despidió de Lily y de Emma, e incluso le dio un abrazo a Vash, que estaba deseando volver de una vez.

—Gracias por el apoyo, chicas —murmuró.

—De nada —respondió Lily.

—Vendremos al estreno, por supuesto —agregó Emma, sonriendo.

Ambas la abrazaron por última antes de que Elizabeta entrara al edificio.

—Está bien —murmuró la húngara.

Avanzó hacia donde estaban los productores y el director, y el resto de actores, junto con todos los que iban a participar en la creación de la obra.

Una vez llegó allí, les recordaron las reglas y les dijeron que habían arreglado todo para que pudieran dormir, y vivir cómodamente allí dentro.

Ya era tarde, y todos fueron alejándose a los que serían sus habitajes por mucho tiempo. Antes de poder llegar a él, dos hombres se acercaron a ella.

Uno de ellos tenía un aire regio y aristócrata. Tenía el pelo castaño, bien peinado a excepción de un mechón rebelde. Llevaba gafas, y tenía un lunar en la cara. El otro, más alto, y más sonriente, con una incipiente barba, tenía la peculiaridad de que llevaba una máscara cubriéndole la parte superior de la cara.

—Usted es la señorita Hedervary, ¿cierto? —preguntó el primero, mientras Elizabeta asentía —. Yo soy Roderich. Roderich Edelstein. Representaré a Raoul de Chagny.

—Yo soy Sadiq. Mi papel es el de Érik. Ya sabes, el Fantasma.

—Encantada. Parece que ya lo sabéis, pero soy Elizabeta.

—Nos veremos mañana —se despidió Roderich, haciendo una leve inclinación teatral y alejándose.

—Ha sido un placer —agregó Sadiq, besando su mano y alejándose también.

Elizabeta continuó su camino, y de pronto, le pareció ver el ondeo de una capa al final del pasillo. Corriendo, fue a comprobar, pero allí no había nadie. Con la sensación de que alguien la observaba, se dirigió a su "habitación", pensando que habrían sido imaginaciones suyas.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Bueno, aquí viene Ann con otra loca historia suya X) Por si alguien aún no lo ha captado, la historia se centrará en el Fantasma de la Ópera... Pero creo que ha quedado muy claro xDD. Si alguien no conoce la historia del Fantasma de la Ópera, que se lea el libro, o vea alguna película ya! Es awesome! Pero creo que todos los que os hayáis molestado en llegar hasta aquí lo conoceréis. Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño prólogo, y daré mi mayor esfuerzo. No se cuanto durará, tanto como de la historia, y espero que sea del agrado de todos vosotros! PD: Como he puesto arriba, la historia va dedica ami sensei, IreneRodriguez, porque ella es awesome

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, crítica (constructiva a ser posible XD), petición del algo, etc... Review ^.^_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen. El Fantasma de la Ópera y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Para desgracia mía, ni Érik ni Prusia me pertenecen. Pero este fic si.

**Dedicatoria:**_ Dedicado especialmente para Eire-sensei (que podéis encontrar en FanFiction como **IreneRodriguez**), que me hizo ese trailer tan awesome de mi fic Caught in the Pirate Ship._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Elizabeta se levantó sudando. Otra vez aquel sueño confuso, del que no sacaba nada en claro. Llevaba cinco días allí, y todas las noches había soñado lo mismo, aunque realmente no comprendía el significado. En esos sueños, se encontraba ella efectuando el papel que interpretaba en la obra, actuando con Roderich y Sadiq, cuando de repente ellos dos desaparecían detrás de una nube negra, y todo el escenario empezaba a oscurecerse. En los sueños, la húngara lo observaba todo como una espectadora, y lo último que se oía era su grito. Aunque no parecía que hubiera nada por lo que preocuparse, siempre despertaba sudando, con el corazón latiéndole a cien por hora, y en plena tensión.

Como todas las mañanas, se lavó la cara con agua para despejarse, y se vistió. No llevaban mucho tiempo allí, pero todos se habían acostumbrado al completo aislamiento con el exterior.

Salió de su camarote para ir a desayunar, y allí, como siempre, se encontró con Roderich. Ellos habían hechos buenas migas enseguida, y Elizabeta le admiraba de gran manera por sus dotes como actor.

El moreno la miró fijamente por unos momentos, mientras ya estaban desayunando.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó al final.

—No —suspiró Elizabeta —. Simplemente… Estoy algo cansada.

—No deberías acostarte tan tarde —la regañó.

—Pero si no me acuesto tarde —protestó la castaña. En ese momento, se les unió Sadiq.

—¿De qué hablabais?

—Aconsejaba a Elizabeta de que para no estar cansada por las mañanas no debería acostarse tan tarde como lo hace.

—Yo no me acuesto tarde —defendió Elizabeta.

—Roderich tiene razón —le apoyó Sadiq —. Siempre se oyen ruidos que vienen de la dirección de tu habitación, y allí solo estás tú.

Elizabeta les miró extrañada, y luego bufó, rodando los ojos.

—Sí, bueno, lo que vosotros digáis.

Tras decir esto, los tres se levantaron y se dirigieron a la sala donde ensayarían esa vez. Después de unos días ensayando la obra un poco por encima, esa era la primera vez que cantarían.

Cuando llegaron, un chico simpático, de pelo castaño, ojos verdes y sonrisa radiante, que se presentó como Antonio, les anunció que él se encargaría de la parte del canto.

Elizabeta estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que iba a ser la primera en cantar, precisamente la primera obra que canta Christine en el teatro.

La húngara se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a cantar. Tanto Roderich, como Sadiq, como el resto del reparto se quedaron con la boca abierta. Verdaderamente, la elección de Elizabeta para el papel protagonista había sido una sabia decisión.

Apenas había terminado, el reparto rompió en un sonoro aplauso, y la castaña enrojeció hasta la raíz, mientras bajaba la mirada.

—Elizabeta, impresionante —le dijo Roderich unas horas después, en el descanso para comer. Ambos estaban sentados en la misma mesa, y acababan de comenzar su comida.

—¡Ey, chicos! —Sadiq, alegre como siempre, no tardó en llegar, y sentarse junto a ellos. La húngara le observó divertida. Había cambiado la máscara que solía llevar por la representativa de Erik, el fantasma —. Sí, me he cambiado la máscara. El director me dijo que sería mejor si me iba acostumbrando a llevarla.

—¿Y no te servía la otra para ese propósito?

—¿La que llevaba antes? No, esa la llevo siempre. Es como parte de mí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Elizabeta, divertida. Sadiq se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, me da un aire misterioso. —Tras estas palabras le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que ella riera y Roderich rodara los ojos, exasperado.

Esa noche, tras un día realmente agotador, Elizabeta se dispuso a emprender el camino hacia su habitación.

De repente, oyó un ruido, y por una esquina, vio una capa ondeante. Acordándose del primer día que estuvo allí, donde había visto lo mismo, Elizabeta no se lo pensó un momento antes de salir corriendo, persiguiendo al desconocido de la capa.

Justo cuando había girado esa esquina, el dueño de la capa giraba otra. Así estuvo diez minutos, en los que maldecía al misterioso personaje al que estaba persiguiendo. De repente, se dio cuenta que había llegado al recinto de entrada, y allí no había nadie más que ella.

—¿Por qué me estabas siguiendo? —la voz había sido apenas un susurro, y Elizabeta no tardó en reaccionar, girándose a todas partes, hasta vislumbrar a una figura apoyada en uno de los pilares.

El hombre era más alto que ella, e iba con una capa con capucha. Apenas se vislumbraba su cara, pero Elizabeta si que pudo comprobar que portaba la misma máscara que Sadiq había llevado a medio día.

—¡Sadiq! ¿Eres tú?

El hombre soltó una risa ligera, y se acercó a ella lentamente. Elizabeta empezó a sentirse incómoda, cuando él ya se había situado enfrente de ella.

—No soy Sadiq, ciertamente —murmuró. Elizabeta quedó encantada con su voz, hermosa, que rebotaba por el recinto vacío en el que se encontraban —. Me conoces más de lo que crees.

Elizabeta estuvo tentada a dar un paso atrás, pero se mantuvo firme mientras él se acercaba y posaba una mano sobre su mejilla, deslizándola suavemente hacia abajo.

—Puedes llamarme Gilbert —dijo al fin. Elizabeta no pudo resistir la tentación, y acercó la mano a la capucha, dejando la cabeza al descubierto. Tal como había notado al principio, en su cara estaba colocada la máscara, sobre unos brillantes ojos rojos como la sangre, enmarcados por un pelo blanco, platinado.

La húngara apartó la mano rápidamente y Gilbert volvió a reir. El peli plata se acercó a ella peligrosamente, aspirando el aroma de su cabello, y se apartó rápidamente, dándose la vuelta.

—Volveremos a vernos, Christine.

Acto seguido, salió corriendo, pero esta vez Elizabeta no tuvo fuerzas ni ganas para seguirlo. Su presencia le había impactado mucho. Su voz, sus ojos, su misma presencia, la había dejado encandilada desde el principio. ¿Quién era él? No lo había visto antes, estaba segura, era un hombre difícil de olvidar.

¿Por qué la había llamado Christine?

La húngara contuvo las ganas de gritar a la nada que ella no se llamaba Christine, ella era Elizabeta, sabiendo que probablemente aquel desconocido no la oiría.

Aún confundida por lo que acababa de pasar, la húngara marchó a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, intentando conciliar el sueño.

Cuando por fin cayó en él, lo único que vio fue cabelleras blancas y ojos rojos, que parecían perseguirla con avidez. Como si supieran, que ella no podía escapar de sus garras.

**XxXxX**

_Emma y Lily se consolaban mutuamente, mientras Vash maldecía por lo bajo._

—_Dios mío —murmuró Emma, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas —. ¿Qué le ha podido pasar?_

—_No lo sé —respondió Lily con un hilo de voz. Su hermano la abrazó, intentando consolarla._

—_Cuando hablamos con ella antes de la actuación parecía todo tan normal…_

—_Aunque ella estaba actuando raro._

—_No lo sé, Lily, tal vez fuera que estaba nerviosa._

—_Tal vez deberíamos entrar en ese teatro y buscarla nosotras mismas._

—_Ni se os ocurra —gruñó Vash —. Dejad este trabajo a la policía._

_Emma y Lily suspiraron. Sólo algo era cierto en ese momento. Elizabeta había desaparecido y nadie sabía dónde podía estar._

* * *

**Comentarios:** He estado pensando en este fic. Normalmente llevo la duración de los capítulos más controlada. En este caso no va a ser así, simplemente voy a dejar que fluya. Espero que os haya gustado el resultado de este. La parte del final (todos los capítulos llevarán una), que está en cursiva, es del futuro. Ya sabeis, primer encuentro de los protagonistas, y cualquier duda, aquí me teneis.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews *les lanza un beso*

_**LaLa-chan 32165:** Aaaah, lo siento? xD No pasa nada, si yo te perdono (?) Bueno, como puedes comprobar ahí arriba, el de la capa era él. Ya se irá averiguando más sobre él, es el personaje clave de la historia :3 Gracias por comentar!_

_**eclipse total:** Me alegra que te haya gustado ^_^ Gracias por el review, y aquí tienes nuevo capítulo :D_

_**Agni-chan:** Me alegra que lo veas interesante :S Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el siguiente capítulo ^.^ Una fan del Fantasma de la ópera! Así me gusta xD Es absolutamente geniaal~ Gracias por el comentario :D_

_**Guest:** Aquí tienes el capítulo, gracias por comentar :DDD_

_**La lectora loca:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, aquí está el siguiente capítulo y gracias por el review :3_

_**IreneRodriguez:** Por supuesto que te lo he dedicado! Qué esperabas? xD Si es que te lo mereces! Nya~ Es que me parece que la pareja pega tanto *-* (Y Roderich también pega para ese personaje!) Amo a Erik, el es genial! Pobre Eli... Pero mirala, cumpliendo su sueño *se seca las lágrimas* Que orgullosa estoy de ella... Te suena? OwO xD Exacto, ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera! Ya... Ojalá pudieramos nosotras irnos al extranjero a estudiar *-* Habrá que esperar como se desarrollan las cosas aquí... Siempre podemos montarnos una fraternidad fujoshi en Hungría y viajar allí xD Si, ella es genial... Y el abrazo a Vash es algo que no volveremos a ver jamás... O si, quien sabe e_e SI! OTRA PRO-ERIK! POR FIN! Todas mis amigas prefieren a... ese... Erik es mejor DD: Es Roderich, no se puede esperar mucho de el... (eso ha sonado cruel xD) Pero Sadiq es muy así, él, no pude evitar ese momento xD Yeah, Gilbert hizo su aparición estelar, con su ondeante capa (?) Ay, me alegro que te haya gustado, y aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo! Gracias por el review :3_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, crítica (constructiva a ser posible XD), petición del algo, etc... Review ^.^_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen. El Fantasma de la Ópera y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Para desgracia mía, ni Érik ni Prusia me pertenecen. Pero este fic si.

**Dedicatoria:**_ Dedicado especialmente para Eire-sensei (que podéis encontrar en FanFiction como **IreneRodriguez**), que me hizo ese trailer tan awesome de mi fic Caught in the Pirate Ship._

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Había pasado una semana desde que Elizabeta había tenido el extraño encuentro con Gilbert. No había habido ni una sola noche en la que no hubiera soñado con él. Se despertaba sudando, y lo único que recordaba de sus sueños, era la voz de Gilbert, susurrando su nombre.

Y eso era extraño, ya que en realidad, el albino no había dicho su nombre.

Ese día en especial era el día de descanso de la compañía, a pesar de que no tenían permitido salir del edificio, era un alivio después de todo el intenso trabajo que estaban teniendo.

—Elizabeta.

—¡Ya va!

Roderich, como todas las mañanas, ya la esperaba en la puerta de su habitación. Cuando la húngara salió, Roderich le dedicó una sonrisa y se dirigieron hacia el comedor, donde probablemente se encontrarían con Sadiq.

Tal como ellos esperaban, desayunaron en compañía de Sadiq, aunque él parecía un tanto más hiperactivo que de normal, y a media mañana se despidió de ellos, dejándolos solos.

—Entonces —titubeó Roderich —. No parece que estés durmiendo muy bien. Aunque los ruidos han dejado de escucharse.

—Bueno… —Elizabeta se rió con un poco de cansancio —. No te preocupes, estoy bien…

—Pero tienes unas ojeras enormes. —La húngara le miró fijamente.

—Lo sé. Simplemente estoy teniendo pesadillas, y me despierto a media noche y hay veces que no me puedo volver a dormir.

—Tal vez sea el estrés.

—Es muy posible. No tienes de que preocuparte.

—Bueno, cualquier cosa que te pase… Puedes decírmelo —dijo Roderich, mirándola seriamente, haciendo que Elizabeta soltara una carcajada.

—Tranquilo, Rode, sé que puedo confiar en ti.

El día se pasó rápidamente para todos, y Elizabeta decidió volver pronto a su habitación para dormir. Tal como estaban las cosas, si no se acostaba pronto no dormía casi nada por las noches.

Roderich la acompañó a la puerta, como buen caballero, y una vez allí, después de abrir la puerta, Elizabeta se giró a despedirle.

—Bueno… Nos vemos mañana, supongo —comenzó Elizabeta, mirándole con una sonrisa.

Roderich vaciló un momento, y a continuación se acercó rápidamente a la húngara, depositando un suave beso en sus labios. Nervioso, rojo y sudando, se alejó, y apartó la vista.

—Sí. Nos vemos mañana. —Dicho esto, y sin dar tiempo a Elizabeta, quien continuaba con la puerta abierta, para reaccionar, desapareció de su vista.

También sonrojada, la húngara se llevó una mano a los labios, y no puedo evitar sonreír levemente. No había pensado que Roderich fuera capaz de tomar la iniciativa, pero dado que a ella también le agradaba él, no tenía ningún problema con el beso.

Despacio, entró en la habitación de espaldas, cerrando la puerta suavemente. Cuando se giró, se quedó congelada en el lugar, mirando al personaje que estaba sentado en el sillón situado al lado de su cama.

—¿Quién era él? —preguntó Gilbert, el cual portaba un sombrero, en vez de la capucha de la otra vez.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —susurró Elizabeta, la cual había comenzado a pensar que su encuentro anterior había sido solo un sueño.

Gilbert se levantó lentamente, acercándose a ella.

—He preguntado yo primero, señorita.

—Era Roderich —respondió Elizabeta —. Ahora responde tú.

—Estaba esperándote.

—¿Esperándome por qué?

—Mi turno de preguntar. ¿De qué os conocéis?

—De la obra —respondió la húngara, cada vez más confusa —. ¿Por qué me estabas esperando?

—Porque quería verte —murmuró él —. Así que la obra. Dime, querida, ¿cuál es su papel?

—Raoul. —Gilbert esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—Debí haberlo imaginado.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Se comporta igual que él. Incluso despierta en mí la misma aversión.

—Hablas como si hubieras conocido al Raoul original.

—Oh, astuta… Tal vez así fuera.

Elizabeta le miró, decidiendo que no sabía quién era ese hombre, pero que estaba loco.

—No sé quién eres, ni que quieres, pero sal de mi habitación.

Gilbert se acercó rápidamente a ella, cogiendo su mano, y besándola suavemente.

—Siento si la he molestado, señorita —se disculpó, aunque Elizabeta pudo ver una sonrisa maliciosa dibujándose en su rostro, a pesar de que la mitad de este estuviera tapado por la máscara —. Ya te lo dije, puedes llamarme Gilbert. Ese es mi nombre, aunque aquel escritor de pacotilla me lo cambiara.

Elizabeta le miró, más confundida que nunca, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¡Y-ya abro!

—Así pues, me despido de nuevo, Christine.

—Mi nombre no es Christine —susurró la húngara —. Me llamo Elizabeta.

El albino rió, con esa risa tan característica suya, para a continuación besar su mejilla con delicadeza, haciendo que Elizabeta se volviera a sonrojar.

—Bien, Elizabeta entonces… Estaré esperando nuestro próximo encuentro. Ahora, deberías ir a abrir la puerta.

Tal como había mandado Gilbert, la húngara fue a abrir la puerta, como hipnotizada por la voz del albino. Cuando ya estaba cogiendo el pomo, se giró rápidamente, pero Gilbert ya había desaparecido.

Al otro lado de la puerta, aguardaba Sadiq, sonriente.

—Elizabeta —la saludó —. Sólo pasaba a desearte buenas noches.

—Lo mismo digo Sadiq —susurró Elizabeta —. Ahora, si me disculpas, estoy cansada, así que iré a dormir.

—Por supuesto. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

La húngara cerró de nuevo la puerta, y se dejó caer en el suelo, mientras respiraba agitadamente. Él era real, acababa de hablar con él. No era una ilusión, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué había desaparecido así de repente? ¿¡Cómo había desaparecido así de repente!?

Al día siguiente, sorprendentemente, Elizabeta despertó descansada. No había tenido ninguna pesadilla, y por un momento, olvidó el tema de Gilbert. Se arregló, como todas las mañanas, y salió de la habitación donde se encontró con Roderich, al que dedicó una sonrisa tímida. El austríaco besó sus labios, y luego cogió la mano de Elizabeta dirigiéndose hacia el comedor, donde como siempre, se encontraron con Sadiq.

—Lo sabía —apuntó el turco señalando hacía la pareja —. Lo supe desde el primer momento.

—Idiota —murmuró Elizabeta entre dientes, aunque no pudo evitar reírse.

Poco a poco, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. O al menos eso creía Elizabeta. Seis días después, Roderich acudió a su habitación por la noche, cosa que la extrañó.

—¿Puedo dormir aquí? —preguntó el austríaco. Elizabeta frunció el ceño, preocupada, al notar las grandes ojeras que adornaban los ojos de Roderich. El austríaco parecía nervioso, pero adormilado.

—Está bien. ¿Qué pasa?

—Hace unos días que no puedo dormir.

—¿Insomnio?

—En parte. No paro de oír ruidos en mi habitación, pero no sé de donde provienen. Nadie más parece oírlos, y me están volviendo loco. Además, cuando parece que he conseguido dormirme, me despierto todas las noches como si acabara de tener una pesadilla, pero nunca recuerdo lo que he soñado.

Elizabeta le miró, compadeciéndole. Al fin y al cabo, no era tan diferente a lo que a ella le había pasado días atrás.

—Está bien, puedes quedarte aquí —le sonrió la húngara. Roderich la abrazó, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

—Gracias Elizabeta.

De repente, ambos oyeron un ruido fuerte, y levantaron la cabeza, asustados.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Elizabeta, asustada.

—No lo sé. Vayamos a dormir, a lo mejor no ha sido nada.

Ambos se acostaron, y se durmieron, y aunque ninguno tuvo un sueño tranquilo, no hubieron ruidos ni pesadillas que les despertaran.

Al día siguiente cuando se despertaron, el director les repartió a todos un volumen del libro original del Fantasma de la Ópera. A Elizabeta le brillaron los ojos de la emoción, Roderich alzó las cejas, y Sadiq lo miró con cara seria, como si se estuviera preguntando si leérselo era obligado.

—Dios, no lo puedo creer. ¿Nos lo podemos quedar?

—Así es —afirmó Alfred, sonriendo —. Sería bueno que os familiarizarais más con la obra.

Elizabeta no tardó en obedecerle. Aunque toda la semana estuvo muy ajetreada porque cada vez había más trabajo y más ensayos, cada vez que podía encontrar un rato leía. Quedaba fascinada por el personaje de Érik. No podía despegar los ojos de las páginas, imaginándoselo, en carne y hueso.

La húngara no tardó en caer en las redes de aquel libro. Se metió de lleno en él, odiando a Christine por amar a Raoul, y odiando a Raoul por separar a Christine de Érik. Y amando a Érik, siempre amando al Fantasma de la Ópera.

Pronto, aquella obsesión se vio reflejada en sus sueños. Ellos, representando la ópera. Pero no era Sadiq el que la cogía en brazos y el que la llevaba, sino Érik. A pesar de eso, la cara de Érik no era visible. Por mucho que intentaba descubrir su rostro, cuando despertaba esa parte estaba en blanco. Aquello frustraba a Elizabeta mucho.

Los ensayos continuaban, y Antonio estaba maravillado por la voz de la joven. No se cansaba de repetirle lo hermosa que era su voz, y que tenía un don.

—En serio —comentó Antonio —. Eres increíble. Si no te estuviera viendo ahora mismo pensaría que eres la misma Christine.

—Que idiota eres —rió Elizabeta.

—No bromeo —protestó Antonio —. Es en serio. La gente quedará encantada cuando estrenemos la obra. Eres perfecta para el papel. ¿Te has leído ya el libro?

—Si… ¡Me ha encantado! Es magnífico.

—Entonces… —Antonio bajó la voz, confidente —. No me digas que Raoul no se parece a Roderich.

Elizabeta miró al austríaco, y no pudo evitar echarse a reír, al igual que Antonio, por el parecido que encontraba entre ellos dos. Parecía que Roderich también clavaba su papel en la obra.

Entonces, ya dos semanas después de su último encuentro, se puso a pensar en Gilbert. En su extraña manera de ser. Y se le puede llamar destino, que el día que se pone a pensar en él, al entrar en su habitación, allí está el albino, esperándola, con su máscara, con su capa, y con esa hipnotizante sonrisa que tiene.

—Cierra la puerta, Elizabeta —le pide. En cuanto la húngara cierra la puerta, Gilbert extiende la mano hacia ella, ofreciéndosela.

Elizabeta deposita su propia mano sobre la de él, y Gilbert sonríe satisfecho. Ambos platican un poco, pero Elizabeta está como en un sueño, no completamente consciente de la realidad.

—Gilbert —susurra de repente —. Tú… Tú eres…

Gilbert la mira fijamente, esperando que responda, pero Elizabeta sacude la cabeza. El albino la mira con tristeza, y la besa. La húngara no sabe cómo reaccionar en ese momento.

—Adiós, Elizabeta.

**XxXxX**

_Las dos jóvenes respiraron agitadamente una vez dentro. Les había costado bastante burlar la seguridad del lugar. Estaba repleto de policías. _

_Pero Emma y Lily habían conseguido entrar al edificio y en el exterior se podía oír el grito de frustración de Vash al comprobar que las dos le habían desobedecido._

—_¿Ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Lily, temerosa de que las descubrieran._

—_Tenemos que buscar a Elizabeta._

—_Sí, sí, pero, ¿por dónde empezamos?_

—_Por las habitaciones. Debemos encontrar donde dormía ella, tal vez haya alguna pista, ¿no crees?_

—_Está bien. —Lily resopló nerviosa, y le cogió la mano a Emma —. Vamos allá._

_Las dos comenzaron a andar y a entrar a habitaciones, pero ninguna parecía ser la de Elizabeta. Por fin, encontraron una de las últimas habitaciones, donde pudieron comprobar que estaba la ropa, la colonia, y demás enseres personales de la húngara._

—_Con que aquí es —murmuró Emma._

—_¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —volvió a preguntar Lily, mordiéndose las uñas._

_Emma se puso a mirar por toda la habitación, pero no encontró nada de utilidad. La belga resopló, enfadada, y se sentó en la cama, mirando el techo, a pensar._

_Lily, sin embargo, miró con deleite el enorme espejo que tenía Elizabeta en su habitación. Era de cuerpo entero, y en el momento que lo había visto, había decidido amarlo._

_La joven acercó la mano al espejo, y lo empujo, intentando nivelarlo para que el reflejo fuera mejor. Sin embargo, ocurrió algo que ella no esperaba._

—_¡Lily!_

—_Dios mío…_

_Ambas observaron como detrás del espejo se encontraba un pasadizo iluminado por antorchas, y cuyo final no era visible._

—_¿Emma?_

—_Entremos._

* * *

**Comentarios: **Aquí avanza un poco la historia. Como ya he dicho en mis anteriores actualizaciones, voy con prisas, rauda y veloz, publicando ahora! Así que, Feliz Navidad por atrasado... Y Próspero Año Nuevo!

* * *

Gracias por los reviews :3

_**eclipse total:** Bueno, es que Gil es awesome~ Me alegra que te haya gustado, aquí tienes el capítulo y gracias por comentar!_

_**Namakemono97:** Lo se... Yo amodoro a Turquía con todo mi corazón, es un amor verdadero xD Yo también lo amo... Mis tíos han ido a ver la ópera... Es impresionante *O* Su capa es CASI tan awesome como él... Es Gilcapa (?)Me alegra que te hya gustado y gracias por el review :D_

___**Agni-chan:** Bueno, eso también se explicara, aunque a lo mejor con este capítulo lo comprendes... Si no, se explicará xD Ya... Yo también me quejo a mi misma U_u Pero es que no daba para más, así que decidí que corto, y pronto, y cuando me inspirara escribiría el siguiente xD Me alegra te haya gustado el final~ Por supuesto que esa persona tan awesome tiene algo que ver xD Nya, Gilbert es demasiado sexy para soportarlo!_

_____**IreneRodriguez:** NO PASA NADA YO TE LO PERDONO, PORQUE ERES TU! No pasa nada, de momento no hay riesgo de tubería xD AJAJA, di que si, Eire, que lo que tiene Eli son sueños eróticos, a nosotras no nos engaña. Por favor, encima con alguien tan awesome, era de esperar que cayera en sus garras (?) Si, no pueden salir de allí... Rode se quiere aprovechar! Pero no lo conseguirá! Nonono! Yo no lo permitiré! (?) Sadiq, es que el es sexy... Y lo mejor (o peor) es que lo sabe xD Gilbert es tan super mega awesome que todas le amamos. Fijate su nivel de awesomidad xD Ya se averiguará todo... Lo único seguro es que Gilbert es extraño (y awesome) Yo también quería que eligiera a Érik *llora* No, Eire, aquí no tendrá que elegir... Tu te molestarías en pensartelo entre Rode y Gil? Pues ya está XDD Demasiados viajes... Hungría será solo el comienzo (?) Aquí tienes el capítulo y gracias por comentar :DD_

* * *

_______Cualquier comentario, crítica (constructiva a ser posible XD), petición del algo, etc... Review ^.^_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen. El Fantasma de la Ópera y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Para desgracia mía, ni Érik ni Prusia me pertenecen. Pero este fic si.

**Dedicatoria:**_ Dedicado especialmente para Eire-sensei (que podéis encontrar en FanFiction como **IreneRodriguez**), que me hizo ese trailer tan awesome de mi fic Caught in the Pirate Ship._

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Elizabeta estaba cabreada consigo misma. Habían pasado días desde su encuentro con Gilbert. Desde entonces había reflexionado mucho sobre sus encuentros.

Había preguntado a la gente, pero nadie parecía conocerle. Llegó un momento que la empezaron a mirar como si se estuviera imaginando cosas. Pero ella sabía que no se lo imaginaba.

Una parte de Elizabeta agradecía no haberlo vuelto a ver. Podía centrarse en actuar y en aprenderse bien el papel, e incluso en pasar más tiempo con Roderich. Pero por otra parte, cada noche deseaba volver a verle. La hipnotizaba. Tenía una magia especial, que le envolvía como una capa. Un misterio que la atraía.

La húngara fue al comedor, donde se encontró con sus dos compañeros. Los tres, igual que el resto del reparto, estaban cansados pero ansiosos por que llegara el día de la representación. Darían un total de dieciséis representaciones. Cuatro semanas, con cuatro representaciones cada una.

El ensayo de esa mañana fue normal, como casi todos. Estaban tranquilamente sentados, mientras las bailarinas practicaban unos pasos de baile, cuando se escuchó un ruido por encima de sus cabezas.

Todos pararon de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para mirar hacia arriba. Pero allí no había nadie. Cuando estaban a punto de seguir ensayando, se volvió a oír el ruido.

Más ruidos fuertes y cada vez más cercanos continuaron y de repente, se hizo el silencio. Todos miraban medio asustados hacia arriba, pero riendo un poco, continuaron con el ensayo.

—¿Qué era eso? —preguntó Elizabeta mirando hacia arriba.

—Tal vez era el fantasma de la ópera —susurró Sadiq levantando las cejas sinuosamente.

—No seas idiota —replicó Roderich, que estaba sudando —. No ha sido nada gracioso. Quien quiera que haya sido el responsable se merece una buena tunda.

—Oh, Rode, no te pongas así, simplemente sería un bromista —contestó Elizabeta cariñosamente.

—Es verdad. No hace falta que te pongas así.

Elizabeta y Sadiq estaban riéndose cuando se oyó de nuevo un ruido muy fuerte, justo por encima de sus cabezas, y un cuerpo cayó de la viga, con una soga alrededor del cuello.

Hubo un momento de silencio y de repente casi todas las bailarinas se pusieron a gritar, mientras que su profesor, Roderich, Elizabeta y unas pocas más, se quedaban callados, con la tez pálida.

Pero Sadiq no. Sadiq se echó a reir. Elizabeta frunció el ceño, mirando a su compañero, y luego volvió a mirar al cuerpo que colgaba, para darse cuenta: era solo un muñeco.

—¿Qué? —dijo, incrédula —. Rode, es un muñeco.

—¡Es solo un muñeco! —gritó el profesor, al mismo tiempo, que se había acercado a ver que estaba pasando.

Algunos en la sala siguieron en shock, pero otros se echaron a reir débilmente, mientras Sadiq continuaba carcajeándose.

—¿Ha sido cosa tuya? —preguntó Roderich, furioso.

—¡Juro que no! Pero quien sea que haya sido, se merece mi reconocimiento. No reía tanto en semanas. —Mientras decía esto, Sadiq se secó unas lágrimas que se le habían escapado, de tanto reir.

—Son todos unos idiotas —murmuró Roderich, levantándose indignado y saliendo de allí, mientras las bailarinas volvían a su ensayo.

Elizabeta, suspirando y lanzando a Sadiq una mirada reprobatoria, salió detrás de Roderich, persiguiéndole por el pasillo.

—¡Rode! Te estoy viendo.

—Déjame, Eliza.

—Oh, por favor, se supone que soy Christine, y que tu eres mi Raoul, ¿no?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Yo soy la que debería estar asustada, no tu.

—No estoy asustado.

—Si lo estás, te has dado un susto de muerte y lo sabes.

Roderich paró de caminar y se giró, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Elizabeta con las cejas alzas mientras ella sonreía, sintiendo su triunfo.

—Oh, vamos, Rode.

—No hace ninguna gracia.

—Mírame. Soy Christine, necesito tu protección. Estoy asustada, Raoul. —Elizabeta se puso una mano en el pecho, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, para después volver a mirar a Roderich y pestañear rápidamente varias veces, haciendo que éste sonriera —. El fantasma de la ópera me da miedo

—Pero no existe ningún fantasma de la ópera, Christine. —Roderich se acerco a ella, mientras Elizabeta le miraba, sorprendida de que le siguiera el juego.

—Oh, Raoul, sí que es de verdad. Yo le he visto, yo he estado con él.

—Eso fue todo un sueño, Christine, ya pasó todo.

—No, Raoul. Era de verdad. —De repente, Elizabeta hizo una pausa, y sin quererlo, la imagen de Gilbert le vino a la cabeza —. Hipnotizante, seductor, lleno de misterio. Con una máscara cubriéndole media cara.

Elizabeta se quedó un momento callada. Pensaba en el fantasma de la ópera, pero también en Gilbert. Se quedó sin palabras. De repente, Roderich la abrazó por la espalda.

—Pero yo estoy aquí para protegerte.

Sin saber cómo, Roderich parecía saber que Elizabeta no estaba solo actuando, y la abrazó y la sujetó fuerte sin decir nada más, y sin esperar una respuesta de ella.

Elizabeta sonrió, se giró, y lentamente, depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

—Eres un Raoul magnífico —bromeó, haciendo que Roderich sonriera.

—Tú eres la Christine perfecta.

—Bfff… Tonterías.

Los dos rieron y volvieron a la sala donde, Sadiq disfrutaba de ver a las bailarinas bailar.

—No queda mucho para terminen —anunció el de la máscara —. Os habéis perdido una buena función.

Roderich alzó las cejas y puso los ojos en blanco mientras Elizabeta reía.

Ese día no ocurrió nada más. No pudieron averiguar quién era el culpable de lo del muñeco, para desagrado de Roderich. Durante todo el día, Sadiq y Elizabeta se estuvieron metiendo un poco con él, pero no pasa nada de notable importancia.

Esa noche, Elizabeta fue al camarote donde dormía, empezó a recorrerla un extraño sentimiento por dentro.

Entró en al camarote y se sentó. Cuando hizo ademán de comenzar a desvestirse, una voz surgió de algún sitio que no lograba localizar.

—Elizabeta.

—¿¡Qué quieres!? ¿¡Quién eres!?

—Sabes quién soy.

La voz sonaba potente, profunda y con un deje de burla en ella. Elizabeta la reconocía perfectamente. Quería ponerse furiosa, pero por alguna razón, no lo lograba.

—Gilbert.

—Mi querida Eliza, parece que si me conoces, después de todo.

—Déjate ver.

—¿Estás segura? ¿No preferirías irte con tu querido señorito?

—¿Señorito? ¿Roderich?

—Justo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Roderich en esto?

—¡Él tiene que ver todo! ¿No lo entiendes?

—¿¡Qué se supone que tenga que entender!? ¡Tú solo eres un idiota que se dedica a hacerse el misterioso!

Hubo un momento de silencio, pero Elizabeta estaba furiosa. ¿Quién se creía aquel hombre que era? Entrando así en su vida, y no dando ninguna explicación. Y encima parecía que ella le debía alguna explicación. La húngara no podía estar más enfadada.

De repente, Gilbert comenzó a reír. Al principio lentamente y en voz de baja, y Elizabeta no estaba segura de si realmente se estaba riendo, pero luego fue subiendo de intensidad, hasta que no le cupo la menor duda.

—¿¡Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia!? —chilló Elizabeta.

—Eres ella. Puedo decirlo con solo verte. Pero a veces, eres totalmente diferente.

—¿Quién se supone que soy?

—Demasiado pronto… ¡Demasiado pronto!

Gilbert calló y Elizabeta respiró agitadamente.

—¿Gilbert?

Nadie le contestó y la húngara cogió el cepillo de encima del tocador y lo tiró contra la pared con furia. Estuvo a punto de gritar de la frustración, pero se mordió el labio para que de sus labios no saliera ningún sonido.

Se agarró el pelo, y se sentó en la cama, roja de la agitación.

Quería odiar a Gilbert por hacerla sentir así. Quería enfadarse con él, quería tener miedo de él. Pero no podía. Y aquello la llenaba de rabia.

**XxXxX**

_Ya estaban prácticamente dentro del túnel, cuando alguien entró en la habitación. Emma y Lily se giraron, asustadas, pero resultó ser Roderich._

—_¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? —preguntó, confundido —. ¿Quiénes sois?_

—_Tú eres Roderich, ¿no?_

—_Así es._

—_Somos amigas de Elizabeta. Hemos entrado para buscarla._

—_No deberíais estar aquí. Salid ahora mismo._

—_No pensamos hacerlo —contestó Lily, mirándolo fijamente —. Es nuestra amiga._

—_Acabamos de encontrar este tipo de pasadizo —añadió Emma —. Tiene que llevar a algún sitio._

—_Esto es… Exactamente igual que… —susurró Roderich._

—_¿Qué? —preguntó Emma._

—_Nada, da igual. Supongo que no hay otra opción. Entremos los tres._

_Emma y Lily asintieron y entraron en el pasadizo, vagamente iluminado por las antorchas. Los tres se miraron y comenzaron a avanzar._

* * *

_**Comentarios:**_

Bueno, después de mil años, aquí vengo actualizando. No responderé a los reviews del último capítulo porque hace tanto tiempo que he perdido el hilo, me disculpo fuertemente. A partir de aquí los responderé por mensaje, además.

Lamento muchísimo la espera. Si alguien sigue por ahí esperandome, me vuelvo a disculpar. Pero ahora que se han terminado las clases y los examenes, por fin he actualizado.

Espero que os esté gustando la historia :3

La tengo ya en su punto. Descubrí hace un mes que una de mis mejores amigas no había visto el fantasma de la ópera, y mi plan era verme la película con ella, pero en el fnac, encontré el dvd del 25 aniversario, en Londres... Y el cantante era Ramin, que soy fan porque sus actuaciones en Les Miserables, así que como era barato (una entrada a un musical normalita aquí en España te puede costar 70 euros, y el DVD del 25 aniversario en Londres, diez euros) ni me lo pensé y me lo compré... Tras decir esto, LA RECOMIENDO MUCHO. Una actuación impresionante, de Ramin (el fantasma), Hadley (Raoul) y Sierra (Christine)

Dicho esto, he empezado a releerme el libro, y me tiro el día escuchando la banda sonora del 25 aniversario (si alguien quiere la lista de reproducción en youtube, la tengo :D) o sea que este fic lo tengo bien metido en la cabeza.

Gracias por leer!

* * *

_______Cualquier comentario, crítica (constructiva a ser posible), petición del algo, etc... Review ^.^_


End file.
